Sobre Mestres e Discípulos
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: O discípulo se torna mestre. O mestre se vê discípulo. Para lidar com essa transição, Hyoga contará com valiosas lições de uma pessoa muito especial. História escrita para o Festival Cavaleiros de Bronze 2, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal.


**Título:** Sobre Mestres e Discípulos

**Autora:** Lune Kuruta

**Classificação:** Livre

**Palavras:** 4131

**Personagens/Casais:** Hyoga de Cisne, Cavaleiro de Cristal, Jacob. Menções a Isaac de Kraken e outros.

**Gêneros:** Gen, amizade, algo family

**Resumo:** O discípulo se torna mestre. O mestre se vê discípulo. Para lidar com essa transição, Hyoga contará com valiosas lições de uma pessoa muito especial.

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya é de propriedade de Masami Kurumada e Toei. Todos os direitos reservados.

**Notas:** História escrita para o Festival Cavaleiros de Bronze 2, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal (fic postada na comunidade em **08/11/2013**).

***Localização temporal:** Pós-Hades, todos revividos por Atena.

**Nota de postagem no FFN (14/01/2014):** De novo, acabei me esquecendo de postar a fic aqui depois do período de exclusividade -qq Por sinal, ainda preciso botar minha vida em dia lá x.x Tenho outra fic a postar, irei fazê-lo amanhã. Espero que gostem!

* * *

><p><strong>SOBRE MESTRES E DISCÍPULOS<strong>

Aquele lugar continuava o mesmo.

Depois de tantas batalhas, depois de inclusive vencer uma Guerra Santa, parecia surreal retornar a Kohoutek. As mesmas cabanas de madeira. O mesmo clima inclemente. As mesmas crianças, pouco mais velhas do que se lembrava, com as mesmas brincadeiras de sempre.

Hyoga se sentia vinte anos mais velho.

Suspirou, caminhando pela aldeia. Trazia consigo apenas algumas poucas peças de roupa e sua sagrada Caixa de Pandora com a armadura de Cisne. Não que necessitasse de muito mais que aquilo. Não usava sequer um casaco, uma vez que podia suportar tranquilamente temperaturas muito mais baixas.

Era bom ter um pouco de paz. Desde que Atena, obtendo um espólio de guerra do Mundo Inferior, pôde trazer seus guerreiros e aliados de volta à vida, era sempre reconhecido no Santuário como "um dos lendários cavaleiros de bronze da Guerra Santa". Não que fosse ofensivo, obviamente, mas Hyoga não costumava gostar de ter as atenções alheias voltadas para si. Os meses de reconstrução do Santuário foram um pouco desconfortáveis para o loiro.

Lá em Kohoutek as coisas eram diferentes. Ocupadas com seus afazeres e em sobreviver a uma terra tão inóspita, seus moradores provavelmente sequer soubessem do risco que suas existências tinham corrido cerca de seis meses antes…

- Hyoga!

Suas divagações foram interrompidas por um garotinho que corria em sua direção, os olhos azul-esverdeados brilhando.

- Jacob! - Hyoga sorriu ante o abraço caloroso do menino - Como você cresceu desde a última vez em que eu o vi!

- Que bom que está bem, Hyoga! Parece ainda mais forte! Andou lutando contra muitos bandidos?

- Ah, um pouco. Mas agora Atena me confiou outra missão e ficarei aqui mais um tempo.

- OBAAA! Bem que eu imaginei que você também viria depois que _ele_ voltou!

- De quem você está falando, Jacob? - Hyoga não entendeu. O menino pareceu confuso.

- Ué… pensei que Atena tivesse dito. Por que você veio, afinal?

Hyoga se pôs a explicar resumidamente a Jacob. Não subestimava a inteligência do garoto, mas acreditava que dissertar longamente sobre estratégias de defesa da Humanidade não era o assunto mais palatável para uma criança, ainda que aquela em especial já tivesse passado por muitas situações.

A verdade era que Atena o havia enviado ali para ajudar no recrutamento e treinamento de novos cavaleiros. Por mais que a Terra estivesse em paz, algo que havia aprendido em sua vida como guerreiro era que nunca se sabe quanto tempo dura a bonança até a próxima tempestade. Todo o tempo de que dispunham era precioso para estreitar alianças com outros povos.

Por sinal, Saori havia sido bastante diligente quanto a essa questão desde a reunião no Olimpo em que exigira o espólio de guerra pela vitória contra Hades. Não havia se limitado apenas às baixas sofridas durante a Guerra Santa, mas estendeu o benefício também aos guerreiros-deuses de Asgard e aos generais de Poseidon, confiante de que poderia contar com o apoio de Hilda e Poseidon (novamente encarnado em Julian Solo, embora com seus poderes ainda limitados por Atena) em futuras contendas.

A maioria de seus companheiros não se preocupava tanto com o retorno dos guerreiros asgardianos, uma vez que eles nada tinham contra Atena - certo, talvez Alberich de Megrez demandasse mais cautela - , mas o fato de o deus dos mares reunir novamente sua elite de generais despertou certa desconfiança no Santuário. Entretanto, Hyoga acreditava na sabedoria de Atena; se ela confiava na aliança firmada com Poseidon na Guerra Santa, então restava a seus guerreiros estar ao lado de sua deusa.

Por outro lado, aquilo significava que Isaac estava de volta. Não chegara a conversar muito tempo com o ex-colega, que retornou ao recém-reconstruído Pilar do Oceano Ártico para reassumir suas funções como General de Kraken; todavia, o breve tempo que tiveram juntos havia sido alentador. Isaac parecia já não guardar nenhuma mágoa de Hyoga e prometeu tentar manter contato com ele de alguma forma. A voz tranquila do novamente amigo parecia ter tirado um enorme peso de seus ombros.

Mas Atena queria mais, e decidiu por reativar antigas bases de recrutamento pelo mundo, buscando retomar contato com outros povos guerreiros. E uma dessas bases, evidentemente, era o lugar em que Hyoga havia sido treinado na Sibéria. Saori havia lhe dito que teria de ajudar um cavaleiro mais experiente na tarefa, mas não havia lhe revelado a identidade ou patente; supôs que fosse um cavaleiro de prata pelo caráter da missão...

- Terra para Hyoga! Hyogaaa!

- Desculpe, Jacob, acabei me distraindo…

Não era de seu feitio se perder em divagações. Emendou um sorriso enquanto explicava vagamente a Jacob o que faria ali e que estaria hospedado em sua antiga cabana, caso precisasse dele. Despediu-se do menino e seguiu seu caminho, atravessando Kohoutek e se dirigindo a uma área mais afastada da aldeia - a cabana e o local de treinamento pareciam não ter mudado nada…

À soleira da porta, a visão do campo de treinamento lhe trouxe um turbilhão de memórias. Isaac e ele ainda crianças sonhando com sua armadura. Seu mestre, o Cavaleiro de Cristal, e seus ensinamentos sobre o gelo e os átomos. A morte de Cristal…

Engoliu em seco. Deveria se controlar. Já sabia desde o início que o retorno à Sibéria naquelas condições fatalmente despertaria tais sentimentos de pesar, e deveria lidar com eles da forma mais discreta e eficiente possível, ainda mais diante de outro cavaleiro.

Apesar de a cabana ter sido, de certa forma, dele, e de ter a chave, achou melhor bater à porta. Provavelmente o outro cavaleiro já estivesse ali, e não gostaria de ser indelicado.

Três batidas à porta.

- Hyoga de Cisne se apresentando, senhor. Vim a mando do Santuário.

A porta se abriu e nada no mundo poderia preparar Hyoga para a visão daquele homem que sorria para ele.

**000**

Seu mestre… _vivo_?

- Hyoga… há quanto tempo!

O mesmo sorriso caloroso. A mesma voz suave. O mesmo olhar gentil. Mas não era possível…

- Mas… mas isso é…

- Acho que o lado de dentro da cabana é o mais apropriado para conversarmos, não concorda? - Cristal sorriu ligeiramente divertido, fazendo-o entrar.

A mesma mobília simples. A mesma lareira. Mas a simples presença de seu mestre parecia fazer aquele ambiente ainda mais acolhedor do que era da última vez que estivera ali.

- Sente-se, acabei de fazer um chá… - Indicou a pequena mesa.

Chá servido (nunca havia provado um chá de hortelã como o de seu mestre…), Cristal tornou a falar.

- Eu o estava esperando, Hyoga, mas você parece bem surpreso com minha presença aqui…

- De fato - Teve de pigarrear para que sua voz saísse apropriadamente - Não sabia que havia sido ressuscitado também…

- Atena tem seus planos - Tornou Cristal, sorvendo um pouco de seu chá - E fico profundamente agradecido por fazer parte deles. Aparentemente ela me trouxe de volta para reativar a base siberiana. Tive a honra de conversar com ela pouco depois de meu _retorno_ e, naquela oportunidade, pude ouvir da própria Deusa tudo o que você passou desde a minha partida. Como cresceu…!

Hyoga baixou o olhar por um momento. O tom de Cristal era tão tranquilo que sequer denotava que estava conversando com o homem que o havia matado. Contudo, Cisne era incapaz de se esquecer daquilo. O desconforto do pupilo se fez óbvio ao mais velho, que suspirou.

- Você ainda se culpa, não é? - O tom do cavaleiro de prata era gentil - Talvez… talvez lhe seja estranho o que direi agora, mas aquele foi um dos momentos em que mais me orgulhei de você.

O loiro ergueu o olhar para Cristal, surpreso. O outro lhe sorriu em resposta.

- Hyoga, naquele momento você estava colocando em prática um dos ensinamentos cruciais a um cavaleiro de Atena… um ensinamento que, confesso, imaginei que seria particularmente difícil de ser alcançado por você: deixar de lado os sentimentos na hora de uma batalha e se prender apenas ao seu dever como cavaleiro de Atena.

- Mestre… o senhor não imagina o quão doloroso aquilo foi pra mim! O quanto essa lembrança me atormentou!

Cristal suspirou.

- Eu imagino, sim. Confesso que foi por isso que pedi à Deusa para não revelar de antemão que você trabalharia comigo. Não queria que ficasse se remoendo por antecipação antes que pudéssemos enfim nos encontrar e esclarecer esse ponto.

"Seu coração é valioso, Hyoga. E parte do meu orgulho vem de saber que colocar sua missão acima do seu amor é um sacrifício muito mais doloroso do que seria para muitos outros guerreiros. Naquele momento, soube que poderia confiar que você seguiria bem a partir dali, mesmo sozinho…"

Sem saber o que dizer, Hyoga tomou mais um gole de chá. Tinha gosto de nostalgia.

- E as Moiras foram inclementes com você. Soube que você teve de derrotar meu mestre e matar até mesmo Isaac, tudo por Atena. Justo você, que sempre teve uma relação tão complicada com a perda de entes queridos, acabou por ser obrigado a superar sua própria dor repetidas vezes durante sua trajetória. Nossas mortes… não foram fardos fáceis de se carregar. Mas saiba, Hyoga, que foi naqueles momentos que você se provou digno da armadura de Cisne e de lutar ao lado de nossa deusa.

O coração de Hyoga pareceu se aquecer. Havia se esquecido do quão compreensivo seu mestre sempre fora. Cristal sempre parecia conseguir ler a alma de seu pupilo, conhecer-lhe os anseios e temores, saber a melhor forma de abordar suas fragilidades emocionais de forma a burilar seu caráter como cavaleiro. Não duvidava de que, assim que abriu a porta, seu mestre já tivesse percebido em seus olhos toda a dor por que havia passado enquanto estiveram separados.

Aliás, ele nem havia precisado vê-lo para concluir acertadamente a seu respeito. Se soubesse do retorno de Cristal, seus receios teriam sido muito maiores. De certa forma, as circunstâncias da morte dele haviam sido diferentes das de Camus - com quem tivera pouquíssimo contato, embora, de fato, tivesse aprendido com ele uma valiosa lição - e mesmo a de Isaac, uma vez que a batalha sob o oceano já havia lhe permitido lidar parcialmente com o peso da culpa antes de reencontrá-lo após a Guerra Santa.

Mas Cristal sempre havia sido um ícone. Mais que um mestre, a figura paterna que Hyoga jamais tivera. E ser responsável pela morte dele era de fato uma das grandes dores que carregava em seu coração, ainda mais por ter sido em uma fase ainda um tanto imatura como cavaleiro se comparada às outras mortes.

Pensando bem, talvez aquela batalha tivesse sido o início de um processo doloroso de amadurecimento.

Percebeu que Cristal havia se calado e tomava seu chá calmamente. Estava bem ciente, talvez, de que seu pupilo se encontrava "do lado de dentro" de si mesmo naquele momento. Ao perceber que Hyoga estava de volta ao "mundo exterior", o cavaleiro de prata sorriu.

- Pois bem, Hyoga… terminemos o chá e descanse um pouco da viagem. Temos muito o que conversar sobre nossa missão…

**000**

Não eram muitos aprendizes, o que também não era de se espantar. Lamentavelmente não se podia sentir uma cosmoenergia muito promissora naqueles. Provavelmente permanecessem sem patente, mas serviriam para a base no momento.

Jacob havia insistido muito com Hyoga que gostaria de treinar. Ainda que não se tornasse um cavaleiro, queria poder proteger a aldeia. Cisne hesitou muito antes de permitir que o garoto, ao menos, assistisse às aulas.

Hyoga auxiliava Cristal nos treinos físicos, ajudando os aprendizes na postura e no posicionamento. Não podia deixar de pensar que era frustrante. Aqueles jovens eram inexperientes de tudo e não conseguiam deixar de usar roupas pesadas para enfrentar o frio siberiano, o que tolhia seus movimentos. Seu mestre, porém, assistia a tudo aquilo impassível.

Socos mal efetuados, posturas cheias de vícios, chutes tortos, escorregões na neve. Três dias praticamente sem evolução nenhuma.

- O senhor realmente acredita neles, mestre? - Hyoga se encheu de coragem para questionar à noite, enquanto jantavam - Eles são… lentos, pesados, desatentos! Não dariam sequer soldados rasos!

- Ora, como está exigente, rapaz! - Cristal se divertiu com a impaciência do loiro - Nem uma semana se passou! São civis e estão começando tardiamente. Tenha paciência, apenas.

- Perdoe-me, mestre… de fato, as condições são diferentes das que vivi - Hyoga tentou contemporizar.

- E que me diz de Jacob? O pequeno é bastante esperto.

Hyoga baixou os olhos. De fato, Jacob era um garotinho corajoso e que já estava de certa forma a par de muitas coisas sobre os cavaleiros de Atena. Contudo…_algo_ dentro de si se recusava a enxergá-lo como um aspirante a cavaleiro. Por que tinha tanta resistência à ideia?

- … Ele é tão jovem ainda…

Seguiu-se um momento de silêncio reflexivo entre ambos.

- Você tinha quase a mesma idade quando iniciou seu treinamento e sabe bem disso, não é?

Hyoga não respondeu, mas se pôs a pensar na ideia que seu mestre lhe propusera com sua última fala. Traçar um paralelo entre Jacob e ele? Mas parecia algo tão fora de lugar! Eram totalmente diferentes…

… embora Jacob fosse um garoto bastante solitário, assim como ele fora. E desde pequenino tinha um contato algo estreito com a morte, dispondo-se a cuidar dos túmulos da mãe e do mestre por ele. Pensando bem, parecia-lhe que mesmo o sorriso de Jacob talvez trouxesse em si mesmo a semente de uma melancolia que Hyoga conhecia muito bem.

Ao erguer os olhos para Cristal, percebeu-o acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça, pensativo.

- Quando comecei a treinar você e Isaac, eu ainda era um bocado inexperiente - Contou o cavaleiro de prata ao aluno - Havia acabado de concluir meu treinamento com Camus de Aquário, mas embora estivesse pronto em termos de habilidades de luta, emocionalmente ainda era muito cru. Diferentemente de meu mestre, eu não conseguia conceber a ideia de um cavaleiro que não se permitisse sentir, ser empático, possuir emoções, ainda que de uma forma moderada. Sentia em meu âmago que precisava fazer diferente e que um cavaleiro de Atena, ainda que temperado, precisava ser _humano_. Estava disposto a aplicar minha ideologia, a ser um mestre melhor do que o meu mestre foi para mim. Não que eu achasse Camus um mau mestre, longe disso; apenas que não queria repetir o que eu julgava serem erros em sua metodologia de ensino.

"E então vocês chegaram, ainda crianças, e minhas expectativas sofreram um certo baque. Isaac cheio de disposição, claro, embora ainda um garoto. E você, Hyoga… mesmo com a postura orgulhosa ainda transmitia uma grande fragilidade no olhar. Ainda estava muito ligado à sua mãe, de forma a colocá-la inclusive antes da própria Deusa em sua prioridade. Você tinha o coração puro e bastante sensível, Hyoga, e estava se envolvendo em um caminho tão ingrato…"

"Eu entendo o que sente com Jacob, porque era, de certa forma, o sentimento que tive de enfrentar ao treinar você. Treinar futuros cavaleiros não é fácil, Hyoga, porque sabemos para onde eles irão. Sabemos que a chance de chegarem aos trinta anos é pequena. Talvez Jacob ainda tenha mais sorte que você nesse sentido, que teve de passar pelo horror de uma Guerra Santa. Talvez o futuro dos novos cavaleiros seja menos ingrato, mas você sabe, e eu sei também, que ninguém pode afirmar isso. E isso nos deixa inseguros porque acabamos por nos importar, não é?".

- Confesso que nunca vi o senhor inseguro…

Cristal se permitiu uma risada baixa.

- E você se permitiria parecer frágil e inseguro diante de seus pupilos? Você é o guia de seu discípulo. Se você se encolhe, ele se encolherá também.

Hyoga assentiu ligeiramente com a cabeça.

- De qualquer forma, quando nos tornamos mestres, enfim percebemos que mestres também são humanos. Também são feitos de carne e osso, assim como seus aprendizes. E é difícil, Hyoga. Se não conhecêssemos o destino, se não conseguíssemos perceber a _faísca_ do cosmos em nossos aprendizes, escolheríamos o caminho mais fácil e os pouparíamos de tanto sofrimento. Entretanto, sabemos que o nosso compromisso… e o compromisso deles, também! … com nossa Deusa precisa ir além. E foi assim que eu percebi que, diferentemente de um pai egoísta que busca manter a prole sempre ao redor de si, eu não estava criando filhos para mim. Eu estava criando cavaleiros para Atena. Meu dever não era protegê-los da dor do mundo, mas torná-los fortes para resistirem sozinhos a ela.

Mais um momento de silêncio.

- O senhor também sentiu algo diferente em Jacob, não foi?

- Assim como você.

- E o senhor sabe que eu tenho muito apreço por ele…

- E espero que saiba que também sempre tive muito apreço por você, Hyoga.

Cisne assentiu.

- E por ter confiança nos laços entre vocês, além de me ajudar com os outros, irei lhe acrescentar mais uma responsabilidade, Hyoga. _Você_ será o mestre de Jacob.

Hyoga engoliu em seco. Estaria pronto para um encargo como aquele? Cristal sorriu, ciente do que se passava na mente confusa do mais novo.

- Talvez depois desta conversa eu já não seja o "ícone infalível" que costumava ser pra você. Mas ao menos tenha em mente que você não está sozinho. Conte comigo caso precise de algum conselho ou, talvez, de um ouvido.

Era estranho. Seu mestre havia lhe mostrado uma inédita fragilidade. Também tivera dúvidas, inquietações e preocupações, por mais sereno que sempre tivesse aparentado ser. Esperava que vê-lo mais humano amenizasse a idealização que sempre fizera do Cavaleiro de Cristal.

Mas, justamente por sua humanidade, Hyoga simplesmente não pôde deixar de admirá-lo ainda mais.

**000**

Com um mês e meio na Sibéria, Hyoga finalmente poderia dizer que as coisas estavam se encaminhando bem.

Os aprendizes já estavam mais ágeis e fortes; saíam-se melhor nos estudos teóricos e apresentavam uma disposição bem diferente. Ainda não prometiam ser futuros cavaleiros com patentes, mas poderiam vir a se tornar guerreiros de valor. Afinal, o valor de um guerreiro não está na armadura que veste ou na patente que ostenta.

Era oficial: Jacob, mesmo sendo o mais novo, era o que tinha maior potencial. Hyoga já o estava treinando para aprender a controlar sua cosmoenergia e o garoto estava fazendo progressos a olhos vistos. Embora ainda se preocupasse um pouco com o destino do pequeno, não poderia negar que se sentia um tanto orgulhoso.

Ao término dos treinamentos, lavou-se e foi ter com Cristal, que havia ido à aldeia comprar mantimentos. Trazia cartas em sua mão. Era um dos raros dias de correspondência em Kohoutek.

- Hoje é noite de leituras agradáveis. Duas cartas de Isaac! - Anunciou o mais velho, entregando uma delas a Hyoga - Esta é sua. Fico feliz em receber uma dele, adoro cartas. São tão raras… nada como se sentir lembrado, não é mesmo?

Hyoga sorriu. Como não se lembrar de seu mestre? Isaac já havia enviado outra anteriormente e reiterava sua promessa de visitá-los em Kohoutek assim que tivesse uma folga. Mal podia esperar para ter os três novamente reunidos - sem fantasmas, sem temores. Apenas sorrisos.

- Esta outra… - Cristal pegou outro envelope do pequeno maço que segurava - É de Andrômeda. Sinto por não poder liberá-lo para viajar e ver seus amigos ainda, Hyoga, mas você sempre pode convidá-los para cá…

- Tudo bem, mestre…

Vez ou outra seus amigos lhe enviavam cartas, já que era a única forma de correspondência por lá. Shiryu lhe havia enviado uma de Rozan duas semanas antes falando sobre o namoro finalmente oficializado com Shunrei. Já Shun lhe escrevia praticamente toda semana. Era impressão dele ou as menções a June de Camaleão estavam cada vez mais frequentes em suas cartas?

Pelo visto estavam bem próximos. Faltava apenas o inocente Shun entender as intenções da amazona, que eram certamente correspondidas.

Cristal conferiu o remetente do último envelope com um ar ligeiramente curioso e o estendeu a Hyoga, fitando o pupilo com atenção. Ao ler o nome no envelope o rosto de Hyoga acabou por assumir uma tonalidade indisfarçavelmente rosada, o que não passou despercebido aos olhos afiados do cavaleiro de prata.

- Ah… quem é Eiri? Sua amiga?

O tom displicentemente curioso não enganou Hyoga. Cristal já tinha uma boa ideia, e admitia que sua própria reação ao ler o nome de Eiri já havia sido reveladora por si só.

- Bom… mais ou menos…

- Então é só uma conhecida? Por que ela enviaria uma carta para cá?

- … Certo, nós… _meio que_ estamos namorando - Murmurou Hyoga, e acrescentou: - Com a aprovação de Atena, quero deixar claro!

Cristal abriu um sorriso.

- Não sou o tipo de cavaleiro que acha errado um relacionamento, ainda que imagine que seja bastante complicado conciliar. Mas fico satisfeito em saber que se preocupe com a visão da Deusa a respeito. Talvez você consiga depreender, desse fato, um ponto que você amadureceu bastante durante os anos.

- Não entendo…

- Atena é sua maior prioridade, acima até mesmo de sua vida pessoal - Cristal pontuou gentilmente - Por mais que sinta falta de sua namorada e de seus amigos, em momento algum o vejo esmorecer ou se queixar de estar aqui isolado em Kohoutek… pelo contrário, eu o vejo devotado à sua missão. Você já não é mais aquele garotinho que colocava as visitas ao túmulo de sua mãe acima de seu dever como cavaleiro, Hyoga. E por mais que isso tenha sido difícil na sua vida, eu me orgulho de ver o que se tornou.

Hyoga sentiu os olhos arderem.

- Não sei o que dizer, mestre…

- Não é necessário. Sugiro então que pegue papel e caneta e responda logo à carta. Você não quer deixar a senhorita Eiri esperando, certo? Mas fique sabendo que quero conhecê-la, mocinho!

O discípulo acabou por sorrir, assentindo. Antes de chegar ao quarto para pegar os materiais, ainda ouviu a voz de seu mestre, baixa e algo pensativa:

- Ah, como crescem…

**000**

- Muito bom, Jacob!

O sorriso do garoto lhe dava algum alento. Sentia-se bem ao ser aprovado por seu pequeno pupilo.

Hyoga ergueu os olhos para Cristal, que supervisionava o treinamento dos mais velhos um pouco adiante. Este, sentindo-se observado, retribuiu o olhar do loiro e fez um pequeno aceno afirmativo com a cabeça.

_Aprovação_.

Sempre buscava ser aprovado como discípulo, e agora buscava ser admirado como um mestre, tal como admirava o Cavaleiro de Cristal. Três meses haviam se passado desde que retornara a Kohoutek e recebera aquela nobre e complexa missão. Ser mestre não era nada fácil.

Talvez se perdesse em dilemas sozinho. Seu mestre sempre fora um homem digno, exemplar. Um homem que sabia perfeitamente que alguns sentimentos até poderiam atrapalhar em batalha quando mal controlados; mas que serviriam de estímulo quando dosados da forma correta. Um cavaleiro moderado, controlado, mas que jamais deixara seu próprio coração congelar por reconhecer a importância da humanidade em um guerreiro a serviço da justiça. Tendo tido um mestre com tais predicados, Hyoga jamais se sentiria à altura.

Mas ali em Kohoutek havia aprendido lições valiosas com Cristal; a tranquilidade deste em admitir sua inexperiência e seus receios em sua vida como mestre havia mostrado a Hyoga que, afinal, eram todos humanos. E talvez justamente essa faculdade lhes permitisse compreender tão bem seus pupilos, conhecer-lhes suas deficiências e qualidades, saber o que dizer e como agir para guiá-los da melhor forma possível.

Cristal havia sido um mestre, um guia e um pai para Hyoga; Cisne gostaria de ser o mesmo para Jacob.

Se seria fácil? Certamente que não; Hyoga não julgava ter ainda a paciência, a sabedoria e a forma didática de se comunicar como Cristal. Mas não estava sozinho, e aquilo lhe dava alento.

- Encerramos por hoje, Jacob.

- Sim, senhor!

Hyoga se permitiu rir baixinho.

- Ora, deixe disso! Vá descansar, amanhã o treinamento será ainda mais pesado.

- Tchau, mestre!

Hyoga observou pensativo o garoto que se afastava. Ainda não havia se habituado totalmente àquela alcunha.

- Vamos então, _mestre_ - O tom de Cristal, gentil, interrompeu seus pensamentos - Temos muito o que conversar para preencher os relatórios.

- Sim, senhor!

Cristal riu baixinho e ambos se puseram a caminhar em direção à cabana.

- Mas sabe… ainda é estranho ser mestre e discípulo ao mesmo tempo.

- Estranho seria deixar de ser discípulo - Tornou Cristal - Não se esqueça disso, Hyoga. Nunca se permita deixar de aprender.

- E o senhor ainda aprende muito, mestre?

Cristal fitou Hyoga por um momento antes de responder serenamente:

- Todo o tempo, Hyoga… todo o tempo...

Enquanto Hyoga digeria mais um ensinamento de seu mestre, a noite se abatia sobre Kohoutek.

_FIM_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finais:<strong>

Cabou! Presente para a **Vane** again! XD [apanha]

Hum… vou confessar que este não era o tema que eu pretendia escrever. Tinha pensado em desenvolver aquele da June grávida e dos sonhos do Shun, mas simplesmente não consegui x.x'' Acabei recorrendo a este tema, mesmo n.n''

E agora é que paro pra pensar que nunca escrevi uma fic com o Hyoga como personagem principal. Se bem que aqui deu mais Cristal que Hyoga, mas enfim… =P Eu confesso que nunca tinha parado pra pensar sobre a questão do "destino" do Hyoga. Ele tem grande dificuldade, a princípio, em lidar com a perda da mãe… e, no decorrer da série, acaba tendo de, ele mesmo, ser o agente de outras perdas, de mortes de outras pessoas importantes pra ele - seu(s) mestre(s) e seu "praticamente irmão na infância" Isaac. Não foi fácil… x.x Agora entendi por que tantas excelentes autoras de fics gen adoram maltratar o coitado ainda mais… parece que atrai XD [apanha]

O Cristal… acho que eu o coloquei um tanto "bem-humorado" demais x.x'' Nunca o caracterizei na vida, então espero que não tenha ficado excessivamente OOC. Tentei dosar a forma como você via a relação entre os dois, mas a tagarelice acabou dando a tônica… x.x De certa forma, o seu tema também me fez pensar na questão sobre o discípulo que passa a treinar outros, e acabou que Cristal e Hyoga "trocaram bastante figurinhas" nesse sentido (apesar de a fic ser relativamente curta para desenvolver essa "mudança de papéis" do Hyoga de uma forma mais suave x.x). Imagino Cristal suficientemente humilde para tratar com naturalidade o fato de ser uma pessoa falível e tirar um pouco o hábito de Hyoga de colocar o mestre em um pedestal. Mas como não admirar um mestre desses? XD Que não tem medo de se mostrar humano e de quebra ajuda Hyoga a se sentir mais à vontade em seu novo papel? =P

Ah, é… não consegui encaixar o Isaac na fic =/ Mas pelo menos algumas menções n.n'' E também mencionei a Eiri e outros casais que lhe são queridos (Shunrei e Shiryu, June e Shun). Foi pouco, mas… tá valendo? XD [apanha]

Eu acho que tinha mais alguma coisa a dizer, mas não me lembro no momento (pra variar) n.n'' Infelizmente ando tão enrolada que não consegui escrever um segundo presente, mas espero que aprecie este aqui n.n

_Kissus_ e até uma próxima!

**Lune Kuruta**


End file.
